


The stronger sex?

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

Sometimes it is hard for her to believe that there really are all strong guys she has in front of her.  
Ridiculous! Whining with each small injury and whimpering to himself,as if they were dying.  
Where does that come from?  
Do they just need female compassion?  
It is and remains simply a mystery to her!In severe injuries,they always mark the strong man and refuse any means which could bring relief.  
But not in vain things,as a simple cold or a small scratch.Today she has already dealt with three of these fearless warriors.  
Her nurses could not resist to giggle when one of them lost consciousness when she remove a splinter.  
After a short visit to her office to get an important tool for the treatment of her next patient, she snorts a deep breath, knowing the next case is one of the trickier varieties.  
Jack O'Neill is already sitting on one of the beds and looks sadly at his shoes.  
Groaning she looks at him. This can be exhausting, she knows only too well. And of course the usually fearless man trying to escape the inevitable. No trick and no excuse he leaves out. Good persuasion on her part does not help this time.She have no choice and the doctor pulls her all purpose weapon from the coat pocket.

"So Colonel?" she asks,smiling and waving with the delicacy.

She know only too well, when Jack O'Neill something can not resist,it's cake. He look at it for a while,unsure what to do. His eyes getting bigger,he finally pulls down his pants and hesitantly leans forward, based on the bed, his big hands dig convulsively into the mattress. She must act quickly now. After a few seconds is all over. Each time the same theater she thinks and rolls her eyes as she puts the syringe aside and sees him in his pained face.  
When she holds him the cake to his nose, his mood is suddenly better. While he removed the packaging and heartily bites into the cake, she pats him gently on the shoulder and says goodbye with the words:

"Until next time Colonel!"


End file.
